


No quiero Perderte

by LalySkywalker



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalySkywalker/pseuds/LalySkywalker
Summary: Después de que Ahsoka casi muere a manos de Bane, Anakin se comporta muy frió y distante con ella, Ahsoka cree que es por haberlo decepcionado al desobedecerlo, pero ¿habrá otra razón?Una pequeña historia De Anakin y Ahsoka la pareja que tanto me gusta.Star Wars the clone wars no me pertenece si no a LucasFilm
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Actuando Extraño

Por Ahsoka

Después de que capturamos a Bane, rescatamos a los niños de Mustafár y recuperamos el holocron, volvimos al templo, gracias a la Fuerza todo había salido bien, pero desde que llegué al templo había algo que me inquietaba y preocupaba, ese algo tenía nombre y apellido Anakin Skywalker mi maestro.

Desde que llegamos se ha estado comportando muy distante conmigo de hecho se comporta así desde que estuve a punto de morir a manos de Bane, seguramente era por eso que estaba molesto conmigo, por haberlo desobedecido.

Solté un suspiro no fue mi intención desobedecerlo ni decepcionarlo solo quería demostrarle que podía defenderme sola, que ya era una mujer que podía valerse por sí misma, pero que había conseguido, que la capturaran, torturaran y que para salvarle la vida Anakin tuviera que darle el tan valioso holocron a ese cazarrecompensas, solté otro suspiro era un fracaso.

Me dolió ver la mirada de dolor y preocupación que Anakin me había dado cuando Bane estuvo a punto de lanzarme al hiperespacio, no me gustaba que Anakin sufriera, sabía que él no respetaba mucho el código Jedi sobre todo la parte que prohibía los lazos, no quería que él estuviera molesto conmigo, me dolía su actitud, el lazo que ambos habían formado era muy grande aunque estuviera prohibido, que él estuviera decepcionado y distante conmigo, era como si me clavaran mil sables de luz en el pecho. Desde hace un tiempo he estado sintiendo un sentimiento raro hacia mi maestro uno que no sabía con exactitud qué era, no entendía por qué siempre quería impresionarlo o mostrarle que ya era una mujer assh todo era tan confuso para mí y sabía que tenía que aclararme, pero ahora tenía que hablar con Anakin y pedirle perdón por haberlo decepcionado.

Busqué a Anakin por un buen rato, no estaba en su cuarto y al parecer en ningún otro lado del templo, después de un rato de estar buscándolo decidí volver a su cuarto para ver si ya había regresado a la mitad del camino del pasillo que conducía a su cuarto me lo encontré por fin.

Ahsoka: Maestro. Grite, note que tuvo la intención de voltear a mirarme, pero al final decidió ignorarme.

Bufé molesta, está bien que estuviera molesto conmigo, pero no tenía por qué actuar de esa forma tan infantil, volví a llamarlo.

Ahsoka: Maestro. Nada, bufé, fui corriendo hacia él y lo tome del brazo. Maestro por favor necesito hablar contigo. Le dije agitada.

Anakin: Ahsoka ahora no. Me dijo frio y liberándose de mi agarre para meterse a su habitación, pero no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, iba a hablar conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, me acerque rápido a él y volví a tomarlo del brazo, lo meto bruscamente a su cuarto, lo estampo contra la pared acorralándolo con mi cuerpo mientras que con la fuerza tranque la puerta para que no se escape.

Ahsoka: vamos a hablar quieras o no. Le digo mirándolo a los ojos, note que se puso nervioso y se sonrojo, eleve una ceja hacia él, esta iba a ser una larga charla.

* * *

Bueno aqui una nueva historia y esta vez Anisoka, Conociendote se actualizará la próxima semana, tal vez el miércoles. Quería cambiar un poco de aire y pasar de Harry potter a Star Wars.

Espero la disfruten. se que el cap es corto pero quería comenzar de a poco.


	2. El Porque y Como te conocí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo veremos cómo Anakin conoció a Ahsoka y lo que sintió este al verla por primera vez.

Por: Anakin

El susto aún no se me pasaba, ver como Ahsoka estuvo a punto de morir de esa forma tan horrible, sentir su dolor cuando la estaban torturando fue como si le hubieran disparado con un blaster en medio del pecho. Estaba molesto, ella no tendría que haber arriesgado de esa forma, ella no tendría que haberlo desobedecido, no tendría que haberlo hecho sola.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no entendía que no podía vivir sin ella? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta? Que, sin ella, su vida, no tenía sentido. Era inútil negarlo se había enamorado de su Padawan aun sabiendo que estaba prohibido, aunque el código no le importaba demasiado, no le había importado cuando se casó con Padme la cual ahora estaba casada con su nuevo amor. Por suerte su matrimonio con Padme había terminado bien a ambos no les había dolido la ruptura.

Se preguntarán ¿por qué ?, una era que con las extensas misiones no se veían mucho y eso fue desgastando su relación, otra era porque ella se había reencontrado y enamorado de Palo, un viejo amor de su adolescencia y la última era Ahsoka.

Todo comenzó cuando la conocí, en ese momento yo aún estaba con Padme, pero cuando vi a Ahsoka por primera vez mi mundo se dio vuelta, todo a mi alrededor cambió y cobro sentido, quede prendado de su mirada desde el momento en que la vi aunque en ese momento no entendía muy bien que era ese sentimiento, pero lo único que supo es que cuando la vio sintió que se había equivocado que el verdadero Ángel era ella y no Padme, si bien su antigua esposa era muy bella, Ahsoka la había dejado de lado al menos para él.

Todavía recordaba lo embelesado que había quedado al verla bajar de la nave hace ya 8 meses, como cambió tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Flash back

Estábamos en una batalla en Christophsis, Obi Wan y yo teníamos problemas, estábamos en clara desventaja ante el enemigo.

Ok: la nave ya debió haber vuelto. Dijo Obi Wan

Anakin: lo que significa que los refuerzos llegaron. Dije yo

Ok: Parece que se acabaron nuestros problemas, tropas nuevas, provisiones, tal vez mi nuevo Padawan venga con ellos. Fruncí el ceño y dije.

Anakin: en verdad te parece buena idea involucrar a un Padawan en todo esto. Dije inseguro.

Ok: ya hablé con el maestro Yoda sobre eso, también deberías solicitar uno, serias un buen maestro. Reí divertido

Anakin: no gracias. Dije aun riendo

Ok: Anakin enseña es un privilegio y es parte de la responsabilidad de un Jedi entrenar a la siguiente generación.

Anakin: Un Padawan solo me frenaría. Dije convencido y entonces pasó, la rampa de la nave se abrió y de ella bajó la persona que cambio mi mundo.

Miré embelesado como ese hermoso Ángel bajaba, era una chica Togruta, un par de años menor que yo o tal vez tres, llevaba una blusa roja burdeos, ombliguera strapless y una falda del mismo color bastante corta a juego con unas mallas blancas, se veía tan sexy y sensual, era un Ángel bastante sexy, oí que Obi Wan decía algo.

Ok: ¿una niña? Dijo ¿Niña? Pero si era una mujer hermosa, una mujer cuyo nombre tenía y necesitaba saber, nervioso y tartamudeando le pregunté.

Anakin: ¿y .. t .... tu quien se supone que eres? Pregunte ansioso, quería oír su voz.

Ahsoka: Soy Ahsoka. Qué hermoso nombre ¿Qué dices? Tú estás casado, no puedes andar pensando así, me trague mi nerviosismo e intente parecer normal. El maestro yoda me envía, me pidió que les dijera que deben volver al templo Jedi de inmediato, hay una emergencia. ¿Emergencia? Ja, como se notaba que no estaban al tanto de nuestra situación.

Anakin: No sé si ya lo notaste, pero aquí también tenemos una emergencia. Noté que me dio una mirada algo triste, Diablos, fui muy brusco, no fue mi intención hacerla sentir mal, pero por suerte Obi Wan salió en mi rescate.

Ok: El sistema de comunicación ha estado fallando un poco, pero necesitamos ayuda. Solté un suspiro de alivio al ver como ella recuperaba su sonrisa.

Ahsoka: el maestro yoda no sabía nada de ustedes así que me envió para darles el mensaje. Solté un suspiro molesto.

Anakin: ni siquiera saben que estamos en problemas. Dije exasperado y luego oí su dulce voz.

Ahsoka: tal vez puedas enviar una señal desde el crucero que acaba de traerme. Voltee a verla sorprendido, era una idea brillante, mire a Obi Wan satisfecho y luego volví a mirarla sonriente.

Anakin: es una excelente idea. Le dije sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, ella soltó una risita dulce que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

Ahsoka: gracias. Me dijo sonriente provocando que me sonrojara. Fuerza, yo no era así ¿Qué era lo que esta chica me hacía?

Anakin: je je no fue nada, solo dije la verdad. Dije rascándome la nuca, nervioso y sonrojado.

Ahsoka: de todas formas, gracias. Dijo aún sonriéndome, desvié la mirada avergonzado y noté que Obi Wan me miraba con una ceja levantada y de forma pícara, sentí como mi cara se ponía más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Aunque no lo crean Obi Wan ya no respetaba tanto el código Jedi y eso era porque hace algunas semanas había oído hablar de alguien de su pasado, la duquesa satine. Esto hizo que el viejo sentimiento que tenía por la duquesa resurgiera y que Obi Wan para su sorpresa le jurara que en cuanto viera a Satine le diría que la amaba y que si era necesario dejaría la orden para ser feliz con ella, a causa de eso yo me había sincerado con él y le dije lo de Padme, él no estuvo muy de acuerdo según por qué sintió que ella no era la indicada para mí, pero que si me hacía feliz estaba bien, ese había sido un día de sorpresas y de risas.

Anakin: ejem bueno contactemos de una vez al templo. Dije nervioso intentando cambiar de tema y que Obi Wan dejara de mirarme como un maníaco.

Ok: tienes razón hagámoslo. Dijo Obi Wan mirándome con una mirada que decía, me di cuenta de cómo la veías y de esta no te salvas, suspiré, Obi Wan ya parecía una vieja chismosa. Bueno vengan. Dijo Obi Wan adelantándose

Ahsoka: si

Anakin: sí. 

Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, voltee a verla con una sonrisa y ella a mí, nos dispusimos a ir con Obi Wan al mismo tiempo por lo que chocamos quedando su rostro muy cerca del mío y haciendo que me intoxique con su delicioso aroma a rosas , la mire a los ojos y vi que se sonrojo, sonreí ya regañadientes me aleje de ella. 

Anakin: Lo siento, usted primero, mi lady. Dije haciendo una reverencia mientras la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Ahsoka: ja ja Gracias noble caballero. Dijo haciendo también una reverencia, reí con ganas al igual que ella.

Ok: Anakin ¿Qué esperan? Nos gritó Obi Wan, rodé los ojos FASTIDIOSO.

Anakin: ya vamos. Grite igual y poniendo cara de fastidio cosa que hizo que Ahsoka se riera y yo le sonriera. Bueno ¿vamos?

Ahsoka: claro. Dijo animada, sonreí ella siempre me hacía sonreír, nos encaminamos hacia donde estaba Obi Wan.

Anakin: Oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo que espero no te moleste? Pregunte nervioso, ella me miró extrañada y luego sonrió.

Ahsoka: si claro que puedes ¿Qué es?

Anakin: bueno quería preguntarte ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pregunte avergonzado, ella me dio una mirada de entendimiento.

Ahsoka: oh acabo de cumplir los 17 fue hace tres días. Sonreí, así que ella tenía 17 solo era 3 años menor que yo.

Anakin: oh pues feliz cumpleaños. La felicité.

Ahsoka: gracias ¿y tú cuántos años tienes? Me pregunto ella

Anakin: ah pues tengo 20, los cumplí hace un mes. Dije orgulloso

Ahsoka: pues feliz cumpleaños también. Dijo ella sonriendo, no pude evitar que mi corazón diera un salto, hace años que una persona no me deseaba feliz cumpleaños, bueno aparte de Obi Wan.

Anakin: muchas gracias. Dije feliz, ella solo apoyo su mano en mi hombro sonriendo y mi piel se erizo, tuve que controlarme para no tomarla de la cintura y robarle un beso apasionado, Fuerza conocí a esta chica hace apenas unos minutos y ya iba a llevarme a la ruina , volvimos a avanzar y al fin llegamos a donde estaba Obi Wan para contactar al templo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno Aquí esta otro capitulo de mi nueva historia Anisoka espero lo hayan disfrutado.  
> Dejen sus comentarios.


	3. Metiendo la Pata

Continuando con el punto de vista de anakin en el Flash back.

_Después de que Anakin y Ahsoka llegarán con Obi -Wan._

_Por : Anakin_

Ok: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Nos preguntó Obi Wan mirándome divertido, rodé los ojos, empezaba a extrañar al Obi Wan aburrido que respetaba el código.

Ahsoka: disculpe Maestro Kenobi es que el Maestro Skywalker y yo nos quedamos charlando. Dijo ella tan dulce.

OK: oh no te preocupes conozco a Anakin y se lo charlatán que puede ser a veces, tanto que parece una colegiala chismosa jajaja. Le di una mirada de odio a Obi Wan mientras que Ahsoka intentaba en vano controlar sus risas tapando su boca con su mano, bufé molesto es que acaso Obi Wan quería hacerme quedar mal.

Anakin: ja ja ja. Rei sarcástico. Que gracioso maestro. Dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ok: lo sé. Dijo arrogante, rodé los ojos y bufé al oír que Ahsoka se reía.

Anakin: ok contactemos de una maldita vez al templo. Dije molesto

Ok: tienes razón. Obi Wan presiono un botón y comenzó a hablar un clon nos atendió y mi maestro le contó nuestra situación.

Clon: los separatistas nos están atacando, pero intentare hacer contacto con el templo Jedí, un momento. Nos dijo el capitán, un silencio incomodo se formó, empezamos a mirarnos entre sí, pero yo miraba más a Ahsoka y ella desviaba la mirada avergonzada lo cual me hacía sonreír, después de un minuto la imagen del maestro Yoda apareció.

Yoda: maestro Kenobi, Ahsoka lo haya encontrado gusto me da. Dijo él con su extraña forma de hablar.

Ok: Maestro Yoda estamos atrapados en una situación de desventaja, no estamos en posición de ir a ningún sitio ni de hacer nada, nuestras naves de apoyo fueron destruidas. Explico Obi Wan.

Yoda-. Refuerzos les enviaremos entonces. De repente la señal se empezó a distorsionar.

Ok: Maestro Yoda, Maestro Yoda. El clon que nos atendió volvió a aparecer en el holograma.

Clon: perdimos la transmisión señor. Me dijo él y luego otro soldado apareció.

Clon2: tenemos que salir de orbita, se acercan más naves enemigas, los contactaremos después. Dijo él y transmisión se cortó.

Anakin: aah tendremos que seguir aguardando. Dije sarcástico e intentando ser gracioso para poder hacer reír a Ahsoka, pero lo único que conseguí fue una cara de frustración.

Suspire, me siento como un niño que quiere llamar la atención de su madre, necesitaba la atención de Ahsoka quería que ella siempre me mirara y que me mirara solo a mí, esto ya me estaba asustando hacia apenas unos cuantos minutos que conocía a Ahsoka y sentía que ya no podía vivir sin ella, algo empezaba a sentir por ella algo que no había sentido jamás ni siquiera por Padme.

Ok: te ofrezco una disculpa, no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Dijo Obi Wan.

Ahsoka: soy la nueva Padawan señor, soy Ahsoka Tano. Una punzada de celos me invadió, Ahsoka era la nueva Padawan de Obi Wan, iba a pasar más tiempo con el que con conmigo, me hubiera gustado que ella fuera mi Padawan, sé que dije que no quería una, pero con Ahsoka haría una excepción.

OK: yo soy Obi Wan Kenobi, tu nuevo maestro. Sonreí al oír a Obi Wan sabía que él la mantendría a salvo.

Ahsoka; estoy para servirle Maestro Kenobi, pero creo que en realidad me asignaron con el Maestro Skywalker. Dijo Ahsoka señalándome, abrí los ojos sorprendido.

Anakin: ¿Qué? no, no, no, no, no, no, debe haber un error, él es el que quería un Padawan. Dije señalando a Obi Wan.

Ahsoka: NO. Dijo Ahsoka algo enojada. El Maestro Yoda fue muy claro Me asigno a Anakin Skywalker quien debía supervisar mi entrenamiento. Obi Wan me miro con una sonrisa.

Anakin: Pero eso no tiene sentido. Dije desconcertado Obi Wan me interrumpió.

Ok: tendremos que aclararlo después, esos Droides no tardaran en descubrir como evadir nuestros cañones. Dijo Obi Wan, yo estaba molesto, no era que me molestara que Ahsoka fuera mi Padawan de hecho estaba feliz, sino el hecho de que el consejo no me haya dicho nada.

Anakin: voy con Rex para ver cómo va todo. Dije intentando evadir la situación, pude ver como Ahsoka me miraba molesta y decepcionada, no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero me molestaba que el consejo no me dijera nada.

Ok: mejor llévala contigo. Me dijo Obi Wan, cerré los ojos y continúe caminando.

Pude ver de reojo como Ahsoka me seguía enojada, bufe molesto conmigo, no había sido mi intención ofenderla, que idiota soy.

Anakin: esto es una locura ¿no? Dije intentando entablar conversación con ella y terminar con el silencio incómodo.

Ahsoka: ¿Qué cosa? Preguntó ella seca, trague saliva.

Anakin: bueno esto que te asignaran como mi Padawan, es una tontería que lo seas. Desee que la tierra me tragara al ver la mirada de odio que Ahsoka me dio ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? ¿Cómo se me ocurre decir eso?

Ahsoka: pues perdóname por arruinar tu vida. Me Dijo molesta y dolida para luego avanzar casi corriendo a donde debíamos ir, corrí tras ella y la tome del brazo jalandola y pegándola a mi pecho, me sonroje al tenerla tan cerca de mí.

Anakin: espera no quise decir eso. Le dije rodeando su cintura con mi brazo para que no escapara.

Ahsoka: creo que fue muy claro lo que quisiste decir, pensé que te agradaba. Me dijo ella molesta e intentando zafarse de mi agarre, apreté mis manos en su cintura, pegándola más a mí e impidiendo que se vaya y sintiendo su piel suave.

Anakin: no, no es lo que crees y si me agradas yo... Dije intentando explicarle.

Ahsoka: mira, sabes que, no me importa, ahora por favor suéltame que tenemos cosas que hacer. Sentí como mi corazón se rompía al oír cómo me rechazaba, pero no iba dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

Anakin: ¿y si no quiero? Pregunte descaradamente mientras la miraba con una mirada llena de deseo haciendo que se sonrojara, levante una ceja de forma coqueta.

Ahsoka: oye no estoy jugando suéltame. Dijo ella nerviosa y sacudiéndose para soltarse, yo la mire sonriente y deseoso. Y ya deja de mirarme así.

Anakin: ¿Por qué? Dije mirándola de la misma forma.

Ahsoka: porque me siento incomoda y ya suéltame. Sonreí divertido y la solté muy lentamente con cuidado de tocar su piel con mis manos, haciendo que ella soltara un jadeo, Sonreí complacido al ver el efecto que causaba en ella, ella me miro molesta y dijo. Bueno suficiente de tus juegos y mejor ya vámonos que tenemos cosas que hacer.

Anakin: Claro mi lady. Dije burlón mientras veía como ella avanzaba.

La seguí de cerca observando su hermosa figura, viendo como sus caderas se contorneaban, sus largas piernas, su cintura pequeña y más debajo de ella, puede que me estuviera comportando como un pervertido, pero no podía evitarlo la deseaba tanto, era inútil negarlo, llegamos a donde estaba el capitán Rex y le pedí el informe.

Anakin: ¿Que reportas Rex? Pregunte

Rex: todo tranquilo señor, se preparan para otro ataque. Me dijo él, note que se le quedo viendo a Ahsoka embelesado, fruncí el ceño molesto, al parecer no era el único que había notado la increíble belleza de Ahsoka. ¿Quién es la niña? Preguntó él mirándola hipnotizado, bufe molesto. 

Ahsoka: soy la Padawan del Maestro Skywalker me llamo Ahsoka Tano. Dijo Ahsoka algo molesta por el sobrenombre de niña, Rex miro a Ahsoka con una sonrisa y luego a mí de manera confundida.

Rex: no dijo que jamás tendría un Padawan.

Anakin: hubo un malentendido, la niña no viene conmigo. Dije sin fijarme en lo que decía, ya que estaba un poco picado al ver como Rex no le quitaba a Ahsoka los ojos de encima.

Ahsoka: No me llames así. Me gritó Ahsoka sorprendiéndome. Tendrás que aguantarme Skywito. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y molesto, siendo consciente de cómo Rex trataba de parar su risa.

Anakin: ¿Cómo me llamaste? Mas te vale que tengas cuidado con lo que dices, ni siquiera creo que tengas la edad para ser una Padawan. Dije molesto, la verdad no pensaba eso, pero me había molestado el apodo que me puso.

Ahsoka: tal vez no, pero el Maestro Yoda piensa que sí. Me dijo ella desafiante, la mire molesto.

Anakin: Bueno el maestro Yoda no está aquí, así que, si estas lista más vale que empieces a probarlo, el capitán Rex te enseñara lo mucho que logra algo de respeto. Dije señalando al capitán.

Rex: eeeh claro vamos niña. Vi el enojo en Ahsoka, no le gustaba para nada que la llamaran niña. 

Anakin: Padawan. Dijo ella enojada, antes de seguir a Rex golpeo mi hombro con el suyo y me dijo. Ya veo cuanto te agrade, MAESTRO. Me dijo ella mirándome con rabia y rencor, sentí un dolor horrible al ver su mirada y me arrepentí de haberla tratado tan mal.

Cuando iba a pedirle perdón y decirle que le alegraba que fuera su Padawan, ella se había ido con Rex. Fuerza soy un idiota, pero sobre todo un bocotás, primero le hablo mal y luego la mando con Rex que al parecer está encantado de que Ahsoka sea mi Padawan, lancé un gruñido, más le valía a Rex no intentar nada con Ahsoka, sé que eso no tendría que interesarme, pero lo hacía, todo lo que tenga que ver con Ahsoka me interesa, uffff esta vez sí que había metido la pata.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de No quiero perderte, espero lo disfruten, dejen sus comentarios y votos y lamento la demora. el proximo cap estara pronto, lamentablemente estoy en medio de parciales en la facultad y necesito concentrarme.


	4. Luchando juntos y la charla Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He aquí la primera parte del siguiente cap de mi anisoka, disfrutenlo.

Por Anakin:

: Ah aquí estás. Voltee para ver a Obi Wan caminando hacia mí con mirada divertida, suspiré sabía que quería, pero igual pregunte.

Anakin. ¿Qué sucede Maestro? Pregunte haciéndome el tonto.

Ok: oh nada solo quería hablar de lo bien que me callo tu Padawan y al parecer de lo muy pero muy bien que te cayo a ti, mira que ver al gran general Skywalker, al héroe sin miedo sonrojado no es algo que se vea todos los días. Rodé los ojos.

Anakin: ok ya sé lo que quieres, sabes empiezo a extrañar cuando eras un amargado que respetaba el código. Dije divertido

Ok: que puedo decir, es increíble lo que hace el amor.

Anakin: tu mucho amor, mucho amor, pero aún no te le declaras a Satine. Vi como Obi Wan soltó un suspiro.

Ok: aun no logro contactarla, no sé si es porque está muy ocupada o porque me está evitando después de haberla dejado hace años. Dijo Obi Wan triste.

Anakin: estoy seguro que es porque está ocupada amigo. Dije poniendo mi mano en mi hombro.

Ok: eso espero Anakin eso espero, pero, en fin, no es de mí de lo que venía a hablar, en serio ¿Qué fue eso que paso con Ahsoka hace un rato? Me pregunto con mirada picara.

Anakin: pues la verdad ni yo lo sé. Dije suspirando. Solo sé que cuando la vi, el mundo se detuvo, fue como ver a un hermoso Ángel. Dije sonriendo

Ok: Vaya jaja cualquiera diría que te has enamorado. Me dijo Obi Wan divertido, abrí los ojos, atónito.

Anakin: ¿Qué dices? Acabo de conocerla. Dije nervioso

Ok: oh vamos vas decirme que no crees en el amor a primera vista a satine y a mí nos pasó. Rodé los ojos.

Anakin: si creo en eso, pero...

Ok: además creo que tú y ella harían muy buena pareja, ella parece muy buena chica sin mencionar que es muy hermosa y atractiva. Dijo Obi Wan moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo divertido, solté una risa.

Anakin: jaja ok tienes razón es muy hermosa y atractiva, pero te olvidas de un pequeño detalle y es que soy CASADO. Dije remarcando lo último.

Ok: sabes lo que pienso sobre esa relación, no creo que ella se para ti Anakin, Padme es una mujer hermosa y dulce, pero siento que ella no va contigo, siento que sigue siendo tu fantasía de niño. Fruncí el ceño molesto

Anakin: Obi Wan Padme no es una fantasía, es real y es mi esposa.

Ok: lo sé y respeto tu decisión, pero simplemente siento que ella no va contigo ¿sí? Siento que necesitas a alguien que te acompañe siempre, que te comprenda, que te haga sonreír sin ni siquiera decir algo hermano y creo que Ahsoka podría ser esa mujer.

Anakin: ¿y como estas tan seguro? Pregunte confundido

Ok: porque acabo de verlo con mis propios ojos, con solo al oírla hablar te brillaban los ojos, sonreías como hace años que no veía que lo hicieras amigo. Suspire derrotado

Anakin: está bien tienes un buen punto, pero eso no quita que siga estando casado y que acabo de conocer a Ahsoka, lo máximo que se de ella es que tiene 17 años y que el consejo la asigno a mi sin consultarme. Dije bufando

OK: bueno entonces intenta conocerla mejor, aprovecha que eres su maestro. Me dijo el optimista. Lo mire sonriente.

Anakin: tienes razón. Dije con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa disminuyó cuando recordé el código. Pero... ¿Qué pasa con el código jedí? es decir a mí no me importa, pero si Ahsoka sí. Dije algo preocupado.

Ok: Bueno no me pareció alguien que se deje llevar mucho por las reglas, de hecho, me pareció igual de rebelde que tu "Skywito". Dijo él con una sonrisa divertida que se convirtió en carcajadas, rodé los ojos.

Anakin: ¿estuviste ahí? no puedo creerlo, que mala suerte la mía. Dije enfurruñado, él no iba a dejar que lo olvidé.

OK: oh vamos te queda bien, de hecho, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes jaja. Rodé los ojos.

Anakin: No dejarás que lo olvide ¿verdad? Pregunté fastidiado.

Ok: No. Dijo el divertido, rodé los ojos, mendiga suerte.

Anakin: Gracioso, bien terminemos esta estúpida misión de una vez. Dije refunfuñando.

Ok: no aguantas nada y luego te quejas de mí. Dijo Obi-Wan rodando los ojos.

Anakin: si, si, si, vamos. Dije rodando los ojos. Justo cuando estábamos por ir con Rex, el llego corriendo con una mirada preocupada.

Rex: general, tenemos un problema. Dijo preocupado.

Anakin: ¿Qué sucede Rex? ¿Le paso algo a Ahsoka? Pregunte asustado

Rex: no general ella está bien. Dijo el frunciendo el ceño, mientras yo sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban por haber sido tan obvio. Son los separatistas tienen un escudo.

Ok: ¿un escudo? Eso complicara las cosas, no podremos utilizar nuestros cañones contra ellos si tienen un escudo. Dijo Obi-Wan

Anakin: Tendremos que encontrar la manera, Rex busca a Ahsoka ella también participara. Dije serio.

Rex: Enseguida señor. Dijo el poniéndose firme.

Ahsoka: No será necesario aquí estoy. Dijo Ahsoka apareciendo de repente, sonreí al verla, es tan hermosa, pero mi sonrisa se borró al ver la mirada hostil que me dio.

Ok: bien ahora solo falta Cody, Rex contáctalo por favor y que venga aquí, lo necesitamos para planear que haremos. Dijo Obi-Wan, aunque yo no le prestaba atención, solo miraba a Ahsoka que me ignoraba olímpicamente, suspire tendría que hacer algo para arreglar las cosas.

Rex: si general. Dijo Rex mientras llevaba su muñeca a su boca para contactar a Cody. Está bien aquí te esperamos, el ya viene señor. Dijo Rex después de hablar con él.

Ok: bien aquí lo esperamos. Dijo Obi Wan

En el tiempo que esperábamos a Cody Ahsoka y Rex se habían acercado. Ambos estaban ahí en frente mío soltando risitas entre bromas y hablándose al oído, apreté los dientes y los puños sintiendo como mis nudillos se ponían blancos ¿Cómo se habían hecho amigos en tan poco tiempo?

Ok: tranquilo Anakin solo se caen bien. Me susurro Obi Wan, inhale profundamente y luego suspire tratando de tranquilizarme.

Cody: aquí estoy señor. Dijo Cody al llegar.

Ok: bien empecemos.

Después de una planeación bastante tensa en la que Ahsoka me hizo rabiar de nuevo no solo por desafiarme si no por las sonrisitas que ella y Rex se echaban, nos dirigimos a un balcón para observar al enemigo.

Ahsoka: ¿y bien cuál es el plan? Pregunto Ahsoka después de un tiempo mirando a los droides.

Anakin: JA creí que tú eras la del plan. Dije irónico y mirándola con una sonrisa.

Ahsoka: no yo soy la del entusiasmo, tú eres el de la experiencia y de quien espero aprender algo. Dije ella realmente entusiasmada, sonreí hipnotizado al verla tan contenta y luego volví a ver a los droides mientras decía...

Anakin: Primero tenemos que atravesar ese escudo e infiltrarnos entre los tanques. Dije

Ahsoka: ¿Por qué no los rodeamos? ¿Los evadimos? Pregunto ella, era buena idea pero tardaríamos.

Anakin: nos llevaría demasiado. Respondí.

Ahsoka: ¿y si cruzamos por el centro?

Anakin: imposible amenos de que te conviertas en un droide. Y en ese momento un clic hizo en mi cabeza.

Ahsoka: está bien, tú ganas, mi primera lección será esperar mientras tú encuentras solución. Dijo Ahsoka burlona, sonreí.

Anakin: no se acabó la espera ya tengo un plan. Dije feliz

Ahsoka: ¿ha sí? ¿Cuál? Pregunto ella arqueando una ceja.

Anakin: ven conmigo. Dije sonriéndole y empezando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el objeto que serviría a mi plan.

Ahsoka: ¿A dónde vamos? Pregunto confusa.

Anakin: tu solo sígueme. Dije divertido. Bien aquí esta. Dije tomando una caja y empezando a arrastrarla a donde pasaría el ejercito droide.

Ahsoka: ¿para qué es eso?

Anakin: nos esconderemos en él. Dije como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Ahsoka: ¿Qué? No voy a meterme ahí contigo. Me dijo ella molesta, fruncí el ceño decepcionado, pero luego sonreí.

Anakin: ¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa? Pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella mirándola intensamente, vi cómo se sonrojaba y retrocedía nerviosa, sonreí de lado mirándola hipnotizado ¿Cómo podía verse tan hermosa sin ningún esfuerzo?

Ahsoka: ¿Qué dices? Claro que no simplemente no quiero estar ahí contigo, pero sobre todo no creo que sea buena idea ¿y si nos descubren? Pregunto ella preocupada haciéndome recordar que era su primera vez en el campo y que era normal que tuviera miedo.

Anakin: Ahsoka te prometo que nada malo te pasara. Dije de manera suave mirándola a los ojos. 

Ahsoka: ¿Cómo lo sabes? No tienes ninguna certeza de eso. "Porque yo no lo permitiré" estuve tentado a decir, pero no podía.

Anakin: tendrás que confiar en mí. Dije al final tendiéndole la mano. ¿Confías en mi Ahsoka? Pregunto anhelando que dijera que sí.

Ahsoka: yo... no sé, apenas te conozco. Dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado, suspire herido y bajando la mano, pero aun así no me rendí.

Anakin: no tienes otra opción Ahsoka, al menos no por ahora, ni yo tampoco. Añadí sonriendo. Tendremos que confiar el uno en el otro por ahora ¿sí? Dije de manera dulce y volviendo a tenderle la mano para que ella la tomara.

Vi como ella sonrió y de manera delicada tomo mi mano tendida, sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Ahsoka: está bien, confiare en ti maestro. Dijo ella apretando mi mano, le di una mirada y una sonrisa dulce y luego lentamente lleve su pequeña y delicada mano a mis labios y la bese de manera tierna, sintiendo como me sonrojaba.

Anakin: te protegeré con mi vida Ahsoka, lo prometo. Dije dulcemente viendo que ella también estaba sonrojada.

Ahsoka: gracias. Dijo tímida

Anakin: bueno ¿vamos? Dije alegre

Ahsoka: vamos, pero no porque confié en ti significa que piense que esta es una buena idea ja ja. Dijo riendo, reí sin poder evitarlo.

Anakin: ok vamos. Dije mientras levantaba la caja para meternos con una sonrisa, solo espero que todo salga bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado y sepan disculpar la demora, tenia que resolver unos asuntos en la universidad, ustedes saben parciales, trabajos etc... 
> 
> Por favor comenten.


	5. Luchando juntos y la charla Parte 2

Por Anakin:

Ahsoka y yo nos metimos a la caja y esperamos a que los droides y su escudo pasaran sobre nosotros. Después de unos minutos nos asomamos y vimos que efectivamente los droides se estaban acercando.

Ahsoka: sé que ya te dije esto, pero este un absurdo plan deberíamos enfrentarlos en vez de escondernos. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Anakin: solo que su escudo deflector de energía acaba de cruzar sobre nosotros, si no atraviesas sus líneas que ellas te atraviesen a ti. Dije

Ahsoka: si tú lo dices. Dijo ella para luego avanzar junto conmigo.

Era irritante estar de rodillas gateando dentro de esta caja, pero tenía un lado positivo y era que podía estar cerca de Ahsoka, su brazo desnudo rozando el mío y su embriagador aroma, mejor despejaba esos pensamientos, al menos por ahora. Después de un tiempo de unos minutos gateando Ahsoka volvió a hablar.

Ahsoka: creo que ya los pasamos a todos maestro, tal vez logremos hacer esto. Dijo ella.

Anakin: aún hay un camino que recorrer para llegar a la estación del generador. Dije autoritario.

Ahsoka: ¿aun necesitamos esto? Ya no lo soporto más, tengo levantarme. Dijo ella levantando la caja obligándome a hacer lo mismo, entendía por qué estaba tan irritada, pero debía ser paciente.

Anakin: debes tener más cuidado. Dije avanzando hacia delante mientras sosteníamos la caja sobre nuestras cabezas. Nunca sabes lo que te vas a encontrar.

Y de repente sentí como chocaba contra algo haciendo que me golpee la cabeza con la caja, derribándome y a Ahsoka en el proceso. Ambos observamos horrorizados al ver que habíamos chocado con un droide destructor.

Anakin: ahora lo comprendes. Dije con miedo

El droide empezó a dispararnos y nosotros retrocedimos en el suelo desviando los disparaos con nuestros sables, nos levantamos y seguimos desviándolos, vi que Ahsoka era buena defendiéndose.

Ahsoka: no puedo atravesar su escudo. Grito Ahsoka

Anakin: Corre. Grité de vuelta

Ahsoka: ¿Qué? Los Jedí no corren. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Anakin: dije corre. Grité casi gruñendo, Ahsoka empezó a correr y yo la seguí con el droide pisándonos los talones. Alto Ahsoka. Grite

Ahsoka: Decídase maestro. Grito de vuelta.

Anakin: alto he dicho. Grite de nuevo.

Ahsoka se detuvo de repente cortando al droide por la mitad y yo hice lo mismo cortando lo que quedaba.

Anakin: bien sabes seguir instrucciones. Dije sarcástico, no quería tratarla mal, pero ella lo ponía tan difícil.

Ahsoka: definitivamente me doy por vencida contigo, primero eres lindo conmigo y luego te comportas como un idiota. Dijo Ahsoka elevando el tono, fruncí el ceño molesto para luego sonreír al darme cuenta de lo que dijo.

Anakin: así que ¿te parezco lindo? Pregunte acercándome a ella y mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

Ahsoka: Que no. Chillo ella retrocediendo y haciéndome reír.

Anakin: ¿enserio? Yo creo que sí. Dije de manera seductora y dando un paso hacia ella.

Ahsoka: eres imposible, como sea no tenemos tiempo para esto, vamos. Me dijo ella para luego avanzar, reí divertido mientras la seguía.

Avanzamos por los escombros de la ciudad, hasta escalar en la parte donde se encontraba el generador.

Ahsoka: rápido ahí está. Dijo ella, asentí y empezamos a correr hacia él deteniéndonos detrás de un escombro.

Anakin: no te alejes hay que tener cuidado. Dije serio.

Ahsoka: rápido. Dijo ella corriendo hacia el generador.

Anakin: aguarda. Dije viéndola con horror.

Ahsoka ¿Por qué? Estamos cerca. Grito Ahsoka para luego tropezar con una sonda.

Anakin: dije aguarda. Grite corriendo hacia ella. De repente droides enormes salieron del suelo dispuestos a dispararnos, encendí mi sable. Olvida a los droides, pon esas cargas. Grite mientras empezaba a destruirlos con mi sable, dando una que otra voltereta.

Pude ver que un droide estaba a punto de golpearla, hice el amago de ir hacia ella, pero vi que se hizo a un lado y cortó a la mitad el enorme droide haciendo rodar su cabeza y causando que más emergieran del suelo, rodé los ojos y la miré enojado.

Ahsoka. Lo siento. Me grito avergonzada.

Anakin: ¿y tú de qué lado vienes? Le grite enojado.

Ahsoka: del lado de las cargas. La oí decir apenas viendo como comenzaba a colocarlas.

Los droides empezaron a dispararme y yo hacía todo lo posible para desviar los disparos, eran demasiados.

Anakin: no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda. Grite retrocediendo.

Ahsoka: Skywito no te muevas. Me grito y de repente oí el sonido de cómo si algo se estuviera viniendo abajo.

Anakin: ¿Qué? Dije dándome la vuelta y efectivamente, una enorme pared se me estaba cayendo encima. No, no, no. Grite arrodillándome e intentando cubrirme.

Levante la vista y vi que la pared había caído, pero yo quede ileso gracias al agujero que había en medio, gruñí levantándome.

Anakin: pudiste haberme matado. Grite furioso.

Ahsoka: yo sé lo que hago. Me dijo ella.

Anakin: tenía todo bajo control. Dije avanzando

Ahsoka: acabo de salvarte la vida. Sabía que tenía razón, pero mi ego estaba magullado, todo me había salido mal, me acerqué al escudo y vi que no pasaba nada.

Anakin: ¿activaste las cargas? Pregunte molesto

Ahsoka: sí. Dijo ella igual de enojada que yo.

Anakin: ¿entonces qué esperas? Pregunte molesto, Ahsoka no respondió y simplemente presiono el botón que hizo explotar los explosivos.

Vi con una sonrisa como el escudo desaparecía y después de un minuto los refuerzos llegaban. Volteé la mirada para ver a Ahsoka y vi que estaba sentada en el suelo deprimida, al instante me sentí mal, ella era nueva en esto y fui muy duro con ella, me senté a su lado y dije.

Anakin: eres muy descuidada, hubieras reventado como Padawan de Obi- Wan. Vi como ella agacho la mirada triste. Pero tal vez no como la mía. Dije volteando a mirarla.

Ella volteo y me miro con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos y yo no pude hacer nada más que mirarla embelesado y darle una pequeña sonrisa que ella me devolvió.

Anakin: vámonos. Dije haciendo un gesto y parándome y dirigiéndome a donde Rex nos recogería. Ahsoka se levantó poco después de mí y se puso a la par mío.

Ahsoka: por cierto, maestro gracias. Dijo Ahsoka, gire para verla interrogante.

Anakin: ¿Por qué? Pregunte confundido.

Ahsoka: por cumplir tú promesa de protegerme. Dijo ella sonrojada. Y de verdad lamento haberte causado tantos problemas. Dijo avergonzada, sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Anakin: no tienes por qué disculparte Ahsoka, tú eras nueva en todo esto y yo fui muy duro y exigente contigo.

Ahsoka: gracias maestro. Dijo ella sonriéndome.

Anakin: y por cierto no estaba decepcionado de que te hubieran asignado como mi Padawan, es solo que no me gusta que el consejo haga cosas sin consultarme. Dije avergonzado.

Ahsoka: entiendo maestro y lamento haber malinterpretado todo. Me dijo ella, sonreí y tomé su mano.

Anakin: bueno al menos ahora que aclaramos todo, podremos llevarnos mejor. Dije con una sonrisa.

Ahsoka: así es. Dijo ella apretando mi mano. Oh mira ahí viene Rex.

Miré hacia arriba y vi que sí, ahí venia un transporte a recogernos.

Anakin: por cierto, Rex te gusto mucho ¿no? Pregunte casualmente

Ahsoka: ¿a qué te refieres con gusto? Pregunto ella arqueando una ceja.

Anakin: tú sabes, si te pareció atractivo. Pregunte avergonzado

Ahsoka: bueno es lindo, pero lo veo más como un buen amigo ¿Por qué preguntas? Sonreí aliviado

Anakin: ah no por nada, como vi que se llevaban bien y todo eso del código. Dije riendo nervioso.

Ahsoka: ha sí, pues no, solo somos amigos. Dijo ella sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

El trasporte llego y subimos a la nave encontrándonos con Rex.

Rex: buen trabajo general Skywalker, dijo Rex mirándome, asentí sonriendo. Igual tu. Dijo mirando a Ahsoka la cual le dio una linda sonrisa.

Fruncí el ceño y suspire tendría que acostumbrarme a esto.

Fin de flash back

Suspire eso fue hace 8 meses, luego de que Rex nos recogiera, el maestro Yoda nos había enviado a rescatar al hijo de Jabba. Recuerdo los sustos que me había dado Ahsoka, uno fue escalando ese muro y otro cuando pende que Jabba la había lastimado. Habíamos vivido tantos momentos desde ese entonces y la atracción que había sentido por ella desde el principio se convirtió en un gran e infinito amor.

Deseaba tanto estar con ella en estos momentos, pero estaba enojado y no quería verla al menos no por ahora. Así que aquí estaba deambulando por templo en intento de evitarla, después de haber dado vueltas por bastante tiempo decide que era hora de ir a mi habitación.

Camine hacia mi cuarto tranquilo y con cuidado de no cruzarme a Ahsoka, ya estaba por llegar cuando escuche un grito.

: Maestro. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes, era ella, Ahsoka.

Por un momento quise voltearme y hablar con ella para arreglar todo y estar a su lado, pero al final decidí ignorarla y continuar mi camino, con suerte entendería que no quiero verla.

Ahsoka: Maestro. Volví a oír, bufé molesto, que no entendía que no quería hablar con ella.

Seguí avanzando esperando que me dejara en paz. De repente sentí que me tomaban del brazo.

Ahsoka: maestro por favor necesitó hablar contigo. Me dijo agitada y con las mejillas sonrojada por haber corrido, incluso así se veía hermosa.

Anakin: ahora no Ahsoka. Dije frío y liberándome de su agarre para entrar en mi habitación, pero ella volvió a tomarme del brazo y me metió bruscamente a mi cuarto para estamparme contra la pared y cerrar la puerta con la fuerza.

Ahsoka: vamos a hablar quieras o no. Dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, sentí que me sonrojaba al sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, sentí cada una de sus curvas, incluso sus senos pegados a mi pecho. Vi como ella arqueaba sus cejas, esta iba ser una larga charla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por la tardanza chicos pero tuve un problema con el capítulo, no lo encontraba en la compu se me guardo en otra parte y encima no me aparecia en la lista de word, nose que paso, pero bue lo encontre espero les guste comenten.


	6. Luchando juntos y la charla Ultima Parte

Por Anakin

Vi como ella se apartó de mí y me miraba con esa mirada penetrante que tenía y que siempre me ponía nervioso.

Ahsoka: ¿quieres decirme porque estas actuando así? Pareces un idiota. Me preguntó ella molesta y yo la mire enojado.

Anakin: Y lo preguntas. Le grite. Me desobedeciste Ahsoka. Le grite, ella rodo los ojos y me miro.

Ahsoka: está bien, estas molesto por lo que paso en esa nave y lo entiendo, pero esa no es razón para que actúes como un niñito inmaduro. Me grito ella devuelta. Además, por si no recuerdas ya te pedí disculpas y ya cumplí un castigo por eso ¿Qué más quieres maestro? ¿Por qué demonios sigues enfadado? Grito ella.

Anakin: ¿Por qué? Porque fuiste imprudente. Grite apretando los puños.

Ahsoka: ¿imprudente? tú me hablas de ser imprudente, no seas hipócrita, perdí la cuenta de las veces en las que has sido impulsivo e imprudente, no hay misión en que no lo seas. La mire enojado

Anakin: eso es diferente. Dije apretando los dientes, ella tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Ahsoka: ¿diferente? ¿En qué? Pregunto frunciendo el ceño sin comprender.

Anakin: en que tú pusiste la misión en riesgo. Dije terco, sabía que era una ridiculez lo que decía, pero el enojo, el dolor y el miedo de que pudiera haberla perdido hablaban por mí.

Ahsoka: JA tú también pones las misiones en riesgo. Dijo exasperada.

Anakin: tú no entiendes. Dije dolido sintiendo como mi corazón se estrujaba de dolor.

Ahsoka: ¿entender? ¿Entender que maestro? Pregunto ella mirándome con tristeza, sentí como dos lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

Ahsoka me miro preocupada y yo voltee hacia otro lado intentando ocultar mi rostro ya repleto de lágrimas y sintiéndome un imbécil.

Ahsoka: Anakin. Dijo ella acercándose a mí. Anakin por favor dime que sucede, por favor. Dijo ella tomando mi rostro de manera delicada y volteándolo para que pudiera mirarme.

Anakin: no lo entiendes Ahsoka, jamás lo entenderás. Dije ahogando un sollozo.

Ahsoka: entonces explícame. Dijo ella acariciando y al mismo tiempo borrando tiernamente las lágrimas de mis mejillas con sus pulgares, cerré los ojos hipnotizado por sus suaves caricias.

Anakin: no puedo, no puedo decírtelo. Dije mirándola a los ojos.

Ahsoka: ¿Por qué? Pregunto ella apartando algunos rizos de mi frente.

Yo mire al suelo con miedo, no podía decírselo, si se lo decía, se alejaría de mí.

Ahsoka: Anakin. Me llamo, pero yo seguí mirando al suelo. Anakin mírame por favor. Levante mi rostro y la mire a sus hermosos ojos. No importa cuál sea la razón, siempre estaré a tu lado ¿me oíste? Jamás me apartare de tu lado, te lo prometo. Me dijo ella acariciando mi mejilla y yo me incline a su toque.

Anakin: casi mueres Ahsoka ¿no lo ves? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si morías? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te perdía? Dije soltando un par de lágrimas, que débil me sentía.

Ahsoka: no habría pasado nada, hubieras salido adelante, conseguido otro Padawan, vivido tu vida, porque... porque no soy nada, solo soy una más del montón. Dijo ella firme y con lágrimas en los ojos, la mire enternecido y tome delicadamente su rostro.

Anakin: Ahsoka tú lo eres todo, eres todo para mí. Le dije intensamente pegando mí frente a la suya, conteniendo el deseo de besarla.

Ahsoka. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué significo tanto para ti? ¿Por qué soy tan especial? Dijo ella soltando las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

Miré sus hermosos ojos debatiéndome entre decirle lo que sentía o callarme e inventar una mentira, después de unos segundos me decidí, ya no soportaba más, tenía que decirle que la amaba.

Anakin: Porque... dije atragantándome. Porque yo... maldición ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Inflé mi pecho y luego solté un suspiro. Porque Yo te amo. Dije firme al fin, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía, esperando no haberla perdido con esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen aqui otro capitulo de esta linda historia que tanto quiero, espero les guste, se que es corto, pero el proximo sera mas largo.


	7. Eres mi pasión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aqui esta el siguiente cap. Tengo que advertirles que este capitulo contiene lemon, ya están advertidos después si lo leen o no, es su decisión. espero les guste no tienen idea de la cantidad de anisokas con lemons que tuve que leer para poder hacerlo, es el segundo lemon que escribo en mi vida así que si es un asco lo entiendo. fue bastante incomodo hacerlo, no porque no me gusten los lemons si no porque no soy experta escribiendolos, bueno ojala les guste.

Por Ahsoka:

Parpadee sorprendida ¿Qué? El acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo.

Ahsoka: ¿tú me amas? Pregunte sorprendida, él me sonrió con ternura y algo de tristeza.

Anakin: así es Ahsoka. Dijo el asintiendo.

Ahsoka: yo no sé qué decirte. Dije sin saber que más decir.

Estaba sin palabras ¿él me amaba? Él me amaba pensé feliz. De pronto todo cobro sentido ese extraño sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba a su lado, la sensación de bienestar y de seguridad, esa calidez. Yo amaba a Anakin, yo amaba a mi maestro. Sentí que la poca importancia que le daba al código se desvanecía quedando en el olvido.

Anakin: Ahsoka entiendo si tu no sientes lo mismo, te prometo que no volveré a molestarte. Dijo el afligido dando un paso atrás para dirigirse a la puerta.

Ahsoka: No. Grité lanzándome hacia el aferrándome a su cuello. Por favor no te alejes de mí. Dije

Anakin: Ahsoka. Susurro él sujetando mi cintura, me aparte un poco de él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

Ahsoka: Te amo Anakin Te amo. Dije sonriendo entre lágrimas, él abrió los ojos sorprendido y me mostro una hermosa sonrisa.

Anakin: ¿de verdad? Preguntó él aún sin creerlo, reí enternecida.

Ahsoka: si, si mi amor, Te amo. Dije llevando mis manos a su nuca y jalándolo hacia mí para besarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

El respondió mi beso de inmediato. Llevó sus manos a mi rostro acariciando mis mejillas de manera tierna, esto era el cielo, sus labios sabían tan dulces, eran perfectos. Después de un segundo deslizó sus manos a mi nuca con cuidado de no lastimar mi lekku, luego fue deslizándolas por los costados de mi cuerpo deteniéndose a masajear mis pechos haciéndome gemir y apegarme más a él.

Terminó por llevar sus manos a mi cintura apegándome aún más. Sentí como delineo mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar, accedí encantada nuestras lenguas se encontraron en un baile desenfrenado. Mis manos fueron a su hermoso cabello enredando y despeinando sus preciosos rizos. Que esto no termine nunca por favor.

Por Anakin:

Esto era un hermoso sueño un sueño del que no quería despertar, la apegué a mi queriendo sentir su hermoso cuerpo, lamentablemente el aire empezó a faltarnos y tuve que separarme de ella.

Anakin: Te amo. Dije jadeando y mirando sus hermosos ojos.

Ahsoka: También te amo. Dijo ella y luego dándome un beso.

Anakin: dilo de nuevo. Dije feliz volviéndola a besar.

Ahsoka: Te amo. Dijo ella riendo, reí con ella besándola otra vez.

Anakin: otra vez. Volví a besarla.

Ahsoka: Te amo ja ja. Dijo besándome también.

Anakin: otra vez, otra vez, otra vez. Dije estallando en carcajadas y besándola una y otra vez.

Ahsoka: te amo, te amo, te amo. Dijo ella riendo conmigo ganándose más besos de mi parte por cada vez que lo repitió, la levante haciéndola girar riendo de felicidad al igual que ella.

Anakin: te amare por siempre Ahsoka. Dije bajándola y mirándola con un infinito amor, ella me sonrió.

Ahsoka: y yo a ti Aní, pero ¿qué pasará con la orden? Sonreí

Anakin: no me importa la orden Ahsoka, tú eres lo más importante para mí y si nos descubren y expulsan te seguiré a donde vayas. Dije acariciando su rostro, ella se inclinó a mi toque.

Ahsoka: pero ser un Jedí es tu sueño, tu pasión, no quiero que lo dejes por mi Anakin. Sonreí enternecido.

Anakin: tú eres mi pasión Ahsoka. Dije en un susurro acercando mis labios a los suyos.

Selle sus labios con los míos y tome su cintura apegándola a mí. Ella enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello y yo delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, en tan poco tiempo sus labios se volvieron mi adicción.

Nuestro beso se volvió descontrolado. Empecé a mover mis manos por su cuerpo, acariciándolo y masajeándolo haciéndola gemir y provocando que me excitara, llevé mis manos a su cintura acariciándola y de ahí a su trasero levantándola un poco y apegándola a mí para que pudiera sentir mi deseo por ella.

Ahsoka: Anakin: dijo mi nombre en un gemido clavando sus uñas en mis hombros.

Gruñí desesperado y tomé sus piernas levantándola y enrollándolas en mi cintura. Camine hacia la pared más cercana y la estampe contra ella besándola con furia.

Ahsoka: hazme tuya Aní. Logro decir Ahsoka jadeando y acariciando mi rostro luego de separarse de mis labios.

Anakin: ¿estás segura? Pregunte acariciando su mejilla. No quiero apresurarte a nada Ángel. Dije llamándola por aquel apodo secreto por el cual la había llamado desde que la conoció.

Ahsoka: por supuesto que sí mi amor, yo te amo. Dijo sonriéndome.

Yo volví a besarla con desesperación, me había estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo, ya no podía ni quería hacerlo más. Ahsoka llevó sus manos a mi cinturón y lo desabrocho con brusquedad arrojándolo al suelo, yo la sostuve con mi cuerpo apegándola más a la pared para poder usar mis manos y así ayudarla con mí armadura quitándomela por la cabeza.

Ella me quito las hombreras y el chaleco de cuero tirándolos al suelo. Uní nuestros labios una vez más sintiendo como Ahsoka acariciaba mi espalda. Comencé a hacer un camino de besos bajando por su cuello hasta donde comenzaba su top, metí mis manos por debajo de este y empecé a masajear sus pechos ganándome un suspiro de la hermosa mujer en mis brazos.

Tome el dobladillo de su blusa levantándola y quitándosela por la cabeza dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos, los mire con lujuria y no tardé ni un segundo en meterlos en mi boca y saborearlos con mi lengua.

Ahsoka: Ahhh Anakin. Dijo gimiendo y despeinando mí cabello.

Yo solo mordisqué sus pechos delicadamente, provocando que Ahsoka apretara sus piernas con más fuerza alrededor de mi cintura, gemí al sentir con su feminidad rozaba mi hombría, a este punto el bulto en mis pantalones era insoportable.

Ahsoka dejo de acariciar mi cabello y comezón a quitarme la camisa desabrochando desesperadamente sus botones, los cuales sólo logró desabrochar 3 y al final impaciente tiró con fuerza de ambos lados de la camisa haciendo que los botones volaran por toda la habitación, reí divertido.

Anakin: oye parece que alguien está impaciente, esa era mi camisa favorita. Dije bromeando, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Ahsoka: todas tus camisas son iguales. Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Anakin: pero esta tenía valor sentimental. Dije sarcástico.

Ahsoka: solo cállate y hazme el amor. Dijo volviendo a besarme con furia mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pecho delineando mis músculos haciéndome estremecer, sonreí en el beso.

La aparte de la pared y la lleve a mi cama dejándonos caer encima de esta, conmigo arriba de Ahsoka. Me coloqué entre sus piernas besándola con fervor y luego descendí haciendo nuevamente un camino de besos dejando algunas marcas en el proceso, seguí bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos masajeándolos y lamiéndolos una vez más, siendo consciente de los gemidos de placer de Ahsoka.

Después de un rato seguí bajando entre besos hasta el vientre de mi hermosa togruta deteniéndome a jugar un rato con su ombligo y continúe descendiendo hasta llegar a su falda. Tomé los bordes de esta y fui deslizándola hacia abajo quitándosela junto con su mallas y ropa interior. Me puse de pie al borde de la cama y miré embelesado su hermoso cuerpo, la curva de sus senos, su vientre plano, sus caderas, su bronceada y sedosa piel, toda ella era perfecta.

Anakin: eres hermosa. Dije extasiado.

Ahsoka: y tú eres magnifico Aní. Dijo ella acercándose al borde de la cama y poniéndose de rodillas para estar a mi altura y dándome un sensual beso.

Soltó mis labios y con una sonrisa traviesa se inclinó a besar mi pecho. Metió mi pezón e hizo lo mismo que yo hice con ella, mordí mi labio inferior tratando de ahogar mis gemidos para luego sentir como comenzaba a besar mi estomago hasta llegar al borde de mis pantalones, ella acarició mi notable miembro a través de la tela.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un suspiro de placer. Ahsoka simplemente desabrocho el cinturón de mis pantalones y desprendió hábilmente el botón de este. Ahsoka bajo un poco mis pantalones y yo deje que se deslizaran por mis piernas, quitándomelos y pateándolos a un lado con mis pies.

Ahsoka metió sus manos debajo de mis pantalones cortos y con ternura tomó mi virilidad entre sus manos acariciándola y apretandola ligeramente. Gemí maravillado, el placer era incomparable y lo hacía más placentero que fuera su ángel quien lo provocara.

Después de unos segundos acariciándolo, Soka bajo lentamente mi ropa interior la cual me quite de la misma manera que mis pantalones. Vi como los ojos de Ahsoka se agrandaron y oscurecieron de lujuria al ver mi tamaño, sentí como me sonrojaba.

Ahsoka: es tan grande. Dijo ella acariciándolo haciéndome suspirar y luego para mi sorpresa ella se lo llevó a su boca.

Anakin: aahhhh Ahsoka. Gemí fuerte dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás poniendo los ojos en blanco, gracias a dios mi habitación era de las pocas insonorizadas en el templo, nadie nos oiría.

Ahsoka movió su cabeza arriba y abajo deslizando sus labios por mi hombría, gruñí de placer y tomé su cabeza siguiendo su ritmo. Ahsoka tomo mis caderas clavando sus uñas en ellas acercándome todavía más a ella. Jadee de sorpresa cuando ella comenzó a pasar su lengua por la punta de mi grueso eje y luego metiendo poco a poco en su perfecta boca mi palpitante hombría haciéndome gemir suavemente.

Ahg. Gruñí su lengua girando alrededor de su longitud y sus labios apretándose para luego succionar con amor. Mire hacia el techo mordiendo mi labio para no gritar de placer, pero al sentir como Ahsoka succionaba con más fuerza fui incapaz de contenerme y grité , ciego de lujuria tome su cabeza con brusquedad metiendo mi miembro por completo en su boca y su garganta, sentí como ella se sorprendió, pero después de un momento siguió succionando y lamiendo, esta vez sin que yo contuviera mis gritos. Al sentir que iba a explotar salí de su boca y la arrojé a la cama abriendo sus piernas y enterrando mi cabeza entre ellas.

Ahsoka: ANAKIN. Grito ella llevando sus manos a mi cabeza clavando sus uñas en mi cuero cabelludo, excitándome aún más.

Metí mi lengua en su entrada probando su dulce sabor y lamiendo sus labios inferiores, mientras Ahsoka gritaba y gemía de placer y yo seguía saciando mi necesidad de ella.

Ahsoka: Aní Te amo, por favor no aguanto más. Dijo ella entre gemidos. Y yo tampoco aguantaba más. Trepe sobre ella rozando mi miembro en su entrada.

Anakin: ¿estás lista? Pregunte mirándola a los ojos con un profundo amor.

Ahsoka: si mi amor estoy lista. Dijo sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa y fui entrando poco a poco.

Ambos gemimos de placer mientras iba haciéndolo. Ella era perfecta por fuera y por dentro, su cálida y sedosa carne apretando alrededor de miembro, gruñí y lentamente comencé a moverme entrando y saliendo con cuidado, para que se acostumbrara.

Ahsoka: Ahhh Anakin más rápido por favor más duro. Dijo ella enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura.

Gemí de lujuria tomando sus caderas y arremetiendo contra ella con fuerza una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo de su cálida entrada haciéndola gritar de placer.

Ahsoka: ANAKIN. Grito ella mi nombre mientras arañaba mi espalda.

Anakin: AHSOKA. Grite de igual manera, alcanzando sus pechos sintiendo que los había dejado ya demasiado tiempo.

Embistiéndola con fuerza con las rodillas clavadas en la cama. El colchón tamborileaba eróticamente con los golpeteos de la cabecera contra la pared, junto a la hermosa música de nuestros gemidos y gritos de lujuria y placer.

Ahsoka: si, si así Aní, más profundo, más fuerte. Pedía ella entre gemidos, sonreí dispuesto a complacerla.

Alcance el cabezal agarrándolo con fuerza usándolo como palanca así dándole más poder a sus apasionadas embestidas, empujándola hacia arriba con cada movimiento. Un grito de placer salió de Ahsoka al igual que de mí, ambos absolutamente maravillados con esta apasiona forma de hacer el amor.

Mientras más rápido y fuerte me movía, más arañaba Ahsoka mi espalda, gritando y gimiendo con más potencia, mientras yo lamia sus pechos mordisqueando sus pezones. Los minutos fueron pasando al igual que las horas y nosotros seguíamos ahogados en nuestra pasión, el sudor empapaba nuestros cuerpos haciéndolos brillar, la noche había caído y la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación.

Ahsoka: No aguanto más Aní. Dijo entre jadeos.

Anakin: vente para mí, mi amor. Dije moviéndome más rápido y con más fuerza, al igual que Ahsoka, ambos jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Moví mis caderas de manera desenfrenada, sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar. Ahsoka se aferró a mí con fuerza, pude sentir que también estaba cerca, seguí moviéndome descontroladamente y grité.

Anakin: AHSOKA.

Ahsoka: ANAKIN. Grito igual.

Después de moverme unos minutos más explote en ella. Mi cálida semilla llenándola por completo, continúe unos segundos más y colapse sobre ella.

Ahsoka: eso fue maravilloso. Dijo ella jadeando por aire, sonreí acomodándome en sus pechos mientras ella me abrazaba con sus brazos y piernas, dejando tiernos besos en mi rostro.

Anakin: lo fue. Dije feliz.

Ahsoka: Te amo Anakin. Me dijo ella quitando algunos cabellos de mi rostro con ternura.

Anakin: Te amo Ahsoka. Dije inclinándome hacia delante para dejar un tierno beso en sus labios que duro unos segundos antes de recostarme a su lado y atraerla a mi pecho.

Ahsoka: oye por cierto ¿Qué fue ese apodo con el que me llamaste? Preguntó ella con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho mirando hacia arriba para verme.

Anakin: ¿Cuál? Pregunte extrañado.

Ahsoka: cuando me preguntaste si estaba segura de querer hacer el amor contigo me llamaste ángel ¿Por qué fue? La mire entendiendo.

Anakin: oh jaja cuando te conocí pensé que eras un hermoso ángel y desde entonces te he llamado así en mi mente, cuando era niño oí a unos pilotos hablar sobre unas hermosas criaturas del planeta Iego estas se llamaban Ángeles y eran las más hermosas del universo, por eso te llamo así. Dije sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla.

Ahsoka: me gusta. Dijo ella riendo y besando mi pecho, reí con ella.

Anakin: que bueno. Sonreí.

Ahsoka: ¿juntos para siempre? Preguntó ella uniendo nuestras manos.

Anakin: y para toda la eternidad. Asegure colocándome de nuevo encima de ella para volver a hacerle el amor. Después de todo, la noche era larga, al igual que nuestra vida juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia está por terminar aún no se si haré una secuela pero vere. por favor comenten y voten.


End file.
